


revenge

by Drogonswrath



Category: Daenerys Targaryen - Fandom, daenerys - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: Season 9 (fixing s8)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drogonswrath/pseuds/Drogonswrath
Summary: daenerys targaryen has been killed.





	1. meereen

_*_ **know that each dialogue is in its native language***

_“Daenerys Targaryen has died. She was killed by Jon Snow, a bastard, that claims to be the the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He and Tyrion Lannister both betrayed our queen after she freed us Fromm Cersei Lannister, who is now dead because of our queen. Both murders remain free to live their life. The imp is hand to the usurper. The new “king” is Brandon Stark. The bastard remains free beyond the wall. No justice was served for our queen. The dothraki returned to the grass sea and the unsullied retreated to Naath._

_With great sadness,_

_Yara Greyjoy”_

”Is that all? What about her body?“ Daario stood up and took the letter from his advisors hands. “They killed our queen and the murderers remain ALIVE. They’re alive while our queen rots.” He paces back and forth until he stops and looks at Griff. “We must kill them all.” Griff looks at him confused “How? The second sons only have 10,000 men.. if we invade, well the seven kingdoms will unite against us. We stand no chance.” Daario gets super close to Griff and tells him with a very serious tone “You think we’re the only ones mad about the murder of our queen?”

 

*Great Plaza of Meereen*

”I have some very bad news. Our queen, Daenerys Targaryen, was killed.”

The crowd gasps and begin to shout angrily.

”She was killed by the actions of the imp. And a bastard killed her. Stabbed her, like she was nothing.”

The crowd starts talking about the slavers coming back and they seem scared.

”She did everything for us. What will we do for her? Will we fight? Will we avenge her?”

The people raised their hands and started shouting. “AVENGE THE QUEEN” they sung.

Daario looked upon the people of Meereen as they shouted pleads to avenge their fallen dragon queen.

 

*Pyramid of Meereen*

Daario sat looking at where Dany once sat. He thought,  _if only she had stayed here with me..she’d be alive right now._ As he was thinking about how he could of saved her if he had gone with her, Griff entered and yelled “Many joined our cause but it will never be enough. Meereen cannot go to war with 7 other kingdoms. We have to recon-“

”Quiet now, Essos will avenge their queen. The other cities will join. You must give them time. Now is when the real struggle begins. I will be sending you to Dorne. You must convince the new dornish prince to join our cause. Also, send a raven to Yara. Tell her we’ll bring death upon Westeros.”


	2. the great grass sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daario visits some old allies.

It was night. He was looking for Qhono but didn’t seem to find him anywhere. As he was sneaking behind a tent, a large man hit him in the head. He ended up knocked out. When he woke up he stood before five khals. 

“My friends, I am looking for Qhono.”

”Qhono is dead. Who are you?”

”I am Daario Naharis, I advised our Khaleesi.”

”Our Khaleesi is dead. We should kill you.”

”You cannot!” He exclaimed. He knew dothraki customs, he knew these men failed their queen.

”I was there. I was there when she gave you the speech. When she named ALL of you her bloodriders. After a Khal is killed their bloodriders are supposed to avenge them! What happened to that!”

The Khal to the right stood up and said “You don’t speak to us in that manner. We should cut this ones tongue.” 

“You don’t get to decide” a tall, brown haired man said. His braid was the longest braid Daario had ever seen. “I am Khal Rhakaro and the things you say are true. We did not avenge our khaleesi.“

”Then avenge her with me!” Daario pleaded to the tall man. “With the Dothraki we would know no defeat!”

The Khal looked puzzled and looked around for validation but everyone was looking at him to see what choice he’d make. Khal Rhakaro crouched next to Daario. “My father was the Khaleesis bloodrider. So am I. We will avenge her no matter what. She is blood of my blood. We will tear their stone houses again, and this time we’ll kill everyone. We won’t leave a single soul.” The dothraki begin ulating. Cheering for the decision to avenge their khaleesi. 

Daario pointed to the thousands of ships and with a smile said “Join me. We still have one more stop to make.” 

 


	3. naath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> life in naath

He remembered all the stories Missandei had told him about Naath. She would light up when she talked about her life here. Even though she had suffered here, this was her home. He visited the beaches everyday thought about how she should be here with him, how he couldn’t avenge her. He loved her. She was the reason he became who he was today. He missed her. He missed watching her and Daenerys walk around. He missed the smell of Missandei. He missed everything. He was alone with a hole in his heart that could never be fixed.

One day as he was strolling down the beautiful beach, he felt as some sneaked, tried, to sneak behind him. Greyworm turned around with his dagger and held it to the strangers throat. As soon as he was going to kill the stranger, he recognized this man. It was Daario Naharis. He let him go. “Why have you come here?” Daario was breathing heavy “I don’t even get a ‘How are you?’.”

”No”

”So the death of our queen has taken a toll on you too. If it’s hitting you this hard I cannot imagine how Missandei is”

Greyworm looks at him very mad but his eyes are sad.

”No... they killed her too?”

”Yes.”

”Now you have more reason to come with me to-“

”No” Greyworm started to walk away.

”Help me avenge her! Help me avenge them both! They didn’t deserve that. The people of Westeros don’t deserve to live after what they’ve done.”

Greyworm stopped. Turned around and said “How do you plan on doing that?”

”We have the army of Essos, from Meereen to Astapor, and we also have the dothraki.”

”The Dothraki left to their homeland”

”Then who are those in our boats.”

Greyworm saw the boats. It gave him flashbacks to when he was sailing to Westeros.  The boat had the Targaryen sigil. A boat like that one was the last time he spoke to Missandei of Naath.

”I will fight with you. Under one condition, there will be no mercy.“ Greyworm wanted to avenge his only two friends in the world. It was his only and final wish. If he died let it be killing those who wronged his family.

”that’s all I ever asked for” said Daario with a soft smile. As he placed his hand on Greyworm’s shoulder. Greyworm slapped the hand and began gathering the unsullied. 

At noon, Greyworm had gathered all his men. 10,000 strong. 

That was the night when the armies sailed to Dragonstone.


	4. dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprises arrive at dragonstone

Yara arrived at Dragostone. She could see all the armies. Dothraki, Unsullied, Sellswords and armies from Essos. There were more men than the first time they invaded. But there was something missing. It was Dany. Her dragons and her presence was missing. It was her. Yara had to follow the cripple’s laws but no more. The time for revenge was now. The unsullied didn’t get to kill the traitors but we will. We will do it for  _our_ queen. She went to the throne room but there was no one on the throne. Just Daario, Greyworm and a new khal. She sat next to Daario and said “We finally meet. We hadn’t met apart from the letters”

”Yes we finally meet. And tomorrow Westeros will meet their end”

”Not all of Westeros. My islands need to be safe.”

A prince walks in. He was wearing yellow clothes and was very handsome. The prince of dorne came in. “Dorne also. We will avenge the queen but no harm must come to Dorne.” 

“My lords and ladies, we only want to destroy Kings Landing and the North.“ 

“Aye, then what’s the plan? The crippled probably already sees us coming. Their defenses must be up. I will take the Iron Fleet and destroy their fleet. What about you guys? Last time I heard our queen had to break the wall in order for the invasion to begin.”

”Well, that’s a good question...Greyworm?”

Daario smiled at Greyworm but he did not smile back.

”We will starve them out” He inhaled angrily.

”This is going to be a long war...” said Tristane, the dornish prince, as he was walking out. 

Greyworm stood up “Get some rest, tomorrow will be the hardest fight we’ll ever fight.”

Everyone went to rest. No one was ready for this. How could they win against a man who saw it all? 


	5. volantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe someday I’d see the light

_It was dark. I couldn’t see. I remembered what happened. I wasn’t mad, just scared and wanted to know **why**. I thought I’d be reunited with Jorah, Missandei or my children. But I wasn’t. I was all alone just how I started. I always tried to imagine my babes. Viserion, Rhaegal and Drogon. Drogon.. was he alive? For all I know he could be dead just like me. Could it be that Jon Snow had him killed? I hope just for one thing. That this misery will come to an end.. for me to finally reunite with my children. I also questioned, did they kill Jon Snow? I loved him and he killed me. Had they killed Tyrion? My hand who betrayed me. Maybe my death gave them  a happy ending... maybe I’m the only one that doesn’t deserve a happy ending. I wish no one killed them.. if anyone was to kill them it was me. I don’t know if it’s possible. To lose your mind in your personal hell. I heard voices chanting “Bring her back!”  I always yell back “IM HERE!” But they never answer, they just chant the same thing. How long had it been since I was killed? Was I r-_

The corpse of a once dead Daenerys opened her eyes. Kinvara yelled with so much excitement “The princess that was promised is back! Reborn from the flames!”

Daenerys was shocked. She touched to feel her heart. She felt the stab wound and a tear fell down her face.  _He killed me but I still love him_ she thought. 

“My queen?”

Dany turned towards her and said in a shaky voice “Why? How?” She started sobbing. Kinvara hugged her and reassured it was alright. 

“Drogon..is he?” Tears streamed down her face. She couldn’t stop. 

”My queen please do go outside”

Daenerys rushed outside and what she saw made her the happiest person in the world. Drogon was alive and well. “MY SON!” She ran towards the massive dragon and hugged it. “Thank you” she whispered. She continued sobbing and Drogon tried to hug her back but he’s a dragon after all. She couldn’t believe it. She could see her son again. Drogon had grew. “How long was I gone?” 

“Two weeks”

”How is my body still..?”

”You are made of fire. The fire in you hadn’t burnt out.”

Drogon invited Dany to get on and she did. On top of Drogon she thought  _oh Drogon, all that they’ve taken away from us. Viserion and Rhaegal. Missandei and Jorah. It’s only fair they get to feel like we do._ Drogon roared as if he approved.  _It was time to answer injustice with justice. Not mercy._ “Kinvara thank you for giving me life again”

”You are the princess that was promised. It is my duty to serve you.”

Daenerys hugged Kinvara as if she was a child again. Kinvara informed her about the effort on avenging Dany. Dany smiled and rode off on Drogon. 

Her riding Drogon was all that she asked for. She was reunited with her son. It made her wonder why she was going to war again. She had all she loved right now. But she knew, it had to be done. The world must be free of horrible people. Jon Snow, the man she still loved. He wasn’t bad. She thought maybe he regretted it. If he apologized maybe she could forgive him. Not Tyrion though. He manipulated Jon to kill her. She knew burning Kings Landing was wrong but she gave them the chance to surrender before she sacked the city. 

“I fear war Drogon. But it’s calling my name. It’s calling _our_ names. For one last time. Drogon after this we will find our home. The house with the red door, Drogon. We will be happy at last I promise you this son. We will live happily for those who couldn’t.”

Drogon softly roared. He loved his mom.

Before arriving at Dragonstone, Daenerys wondered what had happened to Greyworm. _Had he been killed? Is he miserable? Is he happy?_

When she arrived to Dragonstone she remember them. Ser Jorah, Missandei, Rhaegal and Viserion. She wished she had stayed there. She noticed it was empty. Had they all been killed? Had they left her? 

She wondered through the halls and no one was to be seen. She searched and called until one person answered. A slim boy with blonde hair. He looked as he had seen a ghost.

”And you are?” Daenerys asked the boy

He fell to his knees and said “I-I’m Griff your grace.”

”Where are my people?”

”They’re avenging you” said the scared young boy. 

 


	6. kings landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sky falls on kings landing again

It had almost been one month since the army had surrounded the city. They had made no advancement, the cripple had seen the starvation tactic coming so he stocked up the city with food. All the armies wanted revenge but at what cost? Would they starve before their enemies? They were uncertain of what they were doing there. As the night approached, Greyworm suggested that they’d try to attack tomorrow. The generals agreed. 

 

The next morning was a quiet one. No birds or animals were seen. The four armies were ready to attack. The Dothraki were screaming. Yara had the seas. They should of won, if only they could break down walls. 

_It would of been such a easy conquest if Daenerys was alive_ Daario thought. How would they even begin? 

“FIRE” yelled Greyworm. The unsullied launched catapults, but they barely did damage. The crippled sent archers so the armies couldn’t get closer to the city. Hope had been lost. It was impossible to avenge their queen. 

“Well Greyworm we tried..” said Daario with a defeated look.

”We coul-“

The sound of a dragon roaring interrupted them. It was Drogon! He rained fire on the walls and broke them. Just like that the dothraki rushed. Drogon landed on the wall and that’s when Daario and Greyworm saw their queen.

 

”DAARIO, GREYWORM”

Greyworm lowered his head, his eyes began to water. It was his last friend. His last friend in the world was back. 

Daario smiled and knelt. His queen was back.

”KILL ALL THE SOLDIERS BUT KEEP THE COUNCIL ALIVE”

Drogon roared and faced the opposite direction of Kings Landing as if he were going to fly away.

”DAENERYS WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Yelled Daario.

She didn’t answer and flew away.

Greyworm rushed into Kings Landing. He avoided every soldier. He had a mission. He was going to storm the Red Keep. 

Daario was killing every soldier he laid eyes on. Starks tried to kill the sellsword but they stood no chance. He would chop their heads off and just humiliate them. It was an easy task for Daario. To kill some smelly men that haven’t fought in Essos.

Greyworm arrived at the Red Keep. He was first met by Podrick. Greyworm rushed with his spear but Podrick met it. It was not such a long fight. Greyworm cut the boys head off. Podrick didn’t stand a chance, he only scratched Greyworm and that just made him angrier. Podrick’s head rolled down the steps. Then he found the council hiding like little children. He thought about the fact that when Daenerys would be attacked she wouldn’t hide rather she would fight. But these pathetic men deserved dead. A ugly man with black hair rushed at Greyworm ultimately stabbing him in the gut. Greyworm let out a scream and pierced his spear through the mans eye. 

“BRON!” Tyrion screamed with sorrow

”Not a word from any of you or I will kill you”

The council looked more scared than before as the Unsullied led them to the cells.

”How did you even get pass the wall?” 

Greyworm didn’t answer the dwarf as he threw him in the cell. 

 

As Greyworm was walking to the throne room he got interrupted by Yara.

”is it true? That Daenerys is alive?”

Greyworm nodded.

”Then _where_ is she?”


	7. winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa rules the north

Sansa was finally happy. She had the north. She had orchestrated the fall of the dragon queen. It was a time for wolves. 

It was noon. Sansa hadn’t received her daily raven from Bran. She didn’t think much of it since it was a hassle answering him anyways. She proceeded to go to the great hall to talk about the well being of her subjects.

”House Umber, update us. How are you doing?”

”We have been farming some. Not quite effective” said the young lord.

”Well you better fix that. We need your crops.”

”How do you suppose we fix that, your grace?”

”I don’t know, just do.” She said in a very stern voice.

”We as the North-“

The door opened. All the northmen took out their swords ready to strike. It was the Dragon Queen.

”Have I interrupted you?” Daenerys maintained eye contact with Sansa while smirking. 

“You-You are supposed to be dead” Sansa was extremely pale.

”The lord of light has brought me back to kill all who have wronged me. And  _lady_ stark, you were the first one in Westeros to wrong me.” she said in a dark tone.

”My lords, finish her” Sansa yelled

Daenerys smiled and looked at Sansa

” _Dracarys”_

The roof began to melt. Fire rained upon winterfell.  _winterhell_ she thought. As the fire consumed all of Sansas loyal subjects, Sansa looked at Dany. Puzzled. She didn’t know why she wasn’t running for her life. Daenerys noticed that and walked towards Sansa. Daenerys grabbed Sansa and saved her from the fire.

”Why?” Asked Sansa

”You deserved a more painful death”

As Dany said that Drogon took a bite out of Sansa ripping her in half. All that was left was Sansa’s legs and even that Drogon ate.

 

Dany felt nothing after the traitors death. She had burnt winterfell to the ground. Winterfell reminded her of Jon, and Jon reminded her of love. She could not be weak in her second life. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for Jorah, Missandei, Rhaegal and Viserion. 

Daenerys was headed to find the man she _loved_.


	8. beyond the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daenerys visits a familiar place

As she flew beyond the wall, she remembered. Remembered what happened beyond the wall. She saw the lake.  _The lake._ So many things happened in that frozen lake. Daenerys landed and got off Drogon. She walked around and remembered everything. Her son falling. Her coming to rescue Jon. The grief struck her one more time. It hurt. Drogon could feel it too, he growled and got closer to his mother to comfort her. She fell to her knees and sobbed. It wasn’t a sad sob though, she was angry. Angry that she had lost everything for love. A love that was one sided. She didn’t even believe Jon loved her.

She got up and mounted Drogon. She still hadn’t found what she was searching for.

They flew until they saw lights and then they landed on a nearby mountain.

Daenerys sneaked around to check in which hut was Jon. She searched until there was only one left. It was Jon. He was sleeping. So peacefully. She wanted to lay besides him; but she couldn’t. He killed her. Rage filled her. The rage turned into lust.

She walked in and besides him. As a reflex Jon woke up and started to choke her, until he realized who she was. “Are you going to kill me again Jon Snow?” She smiled. He let go and murmured “it can’t be, it can’t be.” She put her hand on his shoulder and leaned over “It can, and it is. Now tell me, why?”

”Why what?”

”You know the why I’m talking about Jon Snow..”

”Tyrion he-“

”Tyrion... a man that doesn’t know me like you do.. manipulated you? I thought I meant more to you” she took the hand off Jon’s shoulder and looked down.

”You do, you’ll always be -“

”Only your queen.. I get it” she looked away with tears in her eyes.

”the woman I love” he took Dany’s face and turned it towards him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss filled Jon with hope and love; but it filled Dany with sorrow and rage. Daenerys pulled away and got up. She slowly took off her clothes. Jon noticed the scar, he looked away.

”Why do you look away? You can’t face what you did?”

Jon didn’t answer and just started kissing her. They had sex. It was passionate and angry. He came inside her. It was like the time on the boat but angrier. As if it was the last time happening. 

After it, Dany had just realized. Jon hadn’t apologized to her. He had just fucked her, and no apology. That was what made Daenerys truly snap. As Jon slept, Dany called Drogon to search her bag for the _dagger._ She found it. 

She laid with Jon again. She woke him up by sweetly caressing his face. 

“My love..” she whispered

Jon looked at her.

”Did you _ever_  truly love me?”

He got up “Yes, Dany. I do love you”

”Do?” She let out a soft smile.

She leaned in for a kiss. As they were kissing, she stopped and whispered in Jon’s ear “I trusted you”

The dagger came thrusting into Jon’s gut.

 _Why did she do that?_ Jon thought 

“And you betrayed me” Tears streamed down her face as she plunged the dagger into the other side. 

Jon remembered the Nights Watch. When they gave him false hope of his uncle being alive and then stabbed him. That was what he had done to Dany. It was only fair she did to him as he did to Olly and the others. The emptiness never left him. The only thing he could think of..

“Dany..”

Jon closed his eyes.

”oh my god.. what have I done?” She cried.

Dany dragged the body to Drogon. He grabbed him with his feet and so they flew to Kings Landing. 

Dany couldn’t believe she had just killed the love of her life. She was emptier by the day. She only cared about two things in the whole world. Greyworm and Drogon. If she lost them, she was lost. 

 

_I killed him, I really killed him. I thought I’d feel satisfied but I feel horrible. Even though he killed me, why did I do it? He didn’t apologize! But I loved him! But I hated him! He was the reason Viserion got killed. I hate him. But he’s dead, really dead...and I...I killed him!_

Dany was confused. She did not know how she felt about this. She knew her rage had overpowered her love. As she rode to Kings Landing she cried of anger. 

 

_Who will love me?_


	9. life after death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daenerys arrives at kings landing after killing Jon and Sansa

Daenerys Targaryen had arrived. She saw what she had before Jon Snow had ripped it away from her. She saw that the Red Keep and most of King's Landing had been rebuilt. At least the Stark boy and the band of traitors had done something decent. As Drogon began to descend she saw Daario, Grey Worm, and Yara waiting to meet her. When Daenerys got off Drogon they all fell to their knees. She gave them a warm smile and ran to them. Grey Worm was greeted with a hug, he was never shown love by anyone after Missandei so it brought tears to his eyes. Then she hugged Daario,

"You came back to me" Daenerys said smiling.

"I couldn't let the bastards get away with murdering you" His face had anger and sadness. Just thinking of her being death brought anger and despair upon him. She did not love him but he loved her.

Daenerys walked towards the last of her friends.

"My Queen" Yara's eyes met Daenerys'. "We've missed you"

Daenerys walked slowly towards Yara, and was greeted by her warm and gentle hug.

Dany backed away and looked at her the loyal friends.

"My friends. I thank you all. I thank you for taking the city that was ripped away from me when I had just conquered it. I'd like to reward you all.. Torgo Nudho, Ao se se dovaogēdy kessa emagon Kāsterlī Tegītsos.  Anyone qilōni wants naejot henujagon naejot essos iā somewhere else kostagon gaomagon sīr.  Iksā dāez vali, gaogamon hae ao kostilus (You and the Unsullied will have Casterly Rock. Anyone who wants to leave to Essos or somewhere else may do so. You are free men, do as you please.). Daario you will stay here to advise your Queen" She paused and turned to Yara. "The Iron Islands will be an independent kingdom." Yara smiled and nodded at Dany.

Dany began to walk away towards the Red Keep but she was interrupted by Daario.

"What do we do with the bastard?"

She kept walking and responded " What of the bastard? He's dead."

"Uhh he's not, your grace."

Dany stopped and looked back "I killed him with my own two hands.." She had a confused look.

"Well.. he's alive.. what do we do with him? Do we ki-"

Daenerys cut Daario off and with a menacing tone she said "Save him."

She continued to walk and Drogon flew above her. 

 

She got to the throne room but there was no throne. Dany wondered what happened to it. As she walked towards where the Iron Throne once stood she felt a rush of anger take over her. The memory of Viserion being shot out of the sky, Jorah dying a painful death in her arms, Missandei being executed by that evil wrench, Rhaegal being brutally killed, and finally the memory of Jon Snow stabbing her in the chest. She remembered trying to tell Jon that she loved him. Foolish of her, trusting him. The rage took over her, Daenerys yelled out "The traitors, where are they?!" The Unsullied guards nodded at each other and brought the traitors to what used to be the throne room. Tyrion, Samwell, Brienne, the Stark boy, and Davos. Dany sat on the steps and looked at the traitors with hate.

 

"Remember me?" Dany made eye contact with the traitors.

Tyrion looked shocked, he even tried getting a word out but Dany interrupted him.

"Don't you dare speak. If any of you speak, you will meet the same faith of Sansa Stark" Dany gave Tyrion a smirk. When Brienne heard what had happened to Sansa she gave out a cry.

Daenerys looked at her and said with a cruel look "Let's make an example of this one shall we?" Dany turned to her guards "maghagon zirȳla hen (bring her out).

They all walked outside. Daenerys stood and watched Drogon land besides her. 

"Brienne of Tarth. I, Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea,Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons, sentence you to die" Daenerys gave Brienne a soft smile, as if she were mocking the big woman.

"Dracarys"

Drogon bathed her with his flames

The band of traitors gasped and Dany turned sharply.

"Do you smell your friend's flesh burning? I'd keep my expressions  _and_ words at a minimum"

She turned away and told her guards to take the traitors to the dungeons. 

 

She later approached Daario and asked "Jon Snow?"

"He'll live" Daario looked down.

 "Good." said Daenerys as she walked towards her Drogon.


End file.
